


Ian,Mick,Yev

by Lenaviley_im



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenaviley_im/pseuds/Lenaviley_im
Summary: Ian,Mickey and Yevgeny spend sometime together
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 10





	Ian,Mick,Yev

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something to write real quick hope you enjoy :)  
> Also yevgeny is a bit young in this story.  
> Oh and sorry about yevgeny talk'in weird  
> Leave a comment...because why not ت

**Mickey-** I got him,So let me know when you are coming home ok.

 **Ian- Ok** my love tell little man I said hi and see you guys in a bit.<3

 **Mickey-** Why do you text like a girl.

 **Ian-** whatever Mick. :)

 **Mickey-** <3

******

Mickey and Yev were playing in the bedroom with the toys that Ian had got him the last time he came over to there little house.

Well Mickey just gave him the toys and opened the window to smoke.Mickey normally would play with him but he knew Ian was coming home and Mickey didn't really want Ian to see him,he just wasn't really ready for that little talk.Even if Ian asked Mickey would never admit it.

Ian came home and went to the bedroom,"hi little baby,what you doing". "hello Ieewen" Ian picks him up and sees yevgeny get closer to him and points at Mickey."Daddy is smokingg" Ian looks over and sees Mickey at the window."Mick what did I say about you smoking when Yev is around”.Mickey just threw the cigarette out the window and went to give Ian a kiss.  
  


“Hello my love” Giving him another kiss.

*****

At the dinner table the eat lasagna and talk.

”So Svetlana said we can have him for tomorrow too”

”You talked to her about the summer” Ian says as he puts his plate up and then goes back to helping Yevgeny eat.

“She said she will think about it”He says before taking a sip of beer.”Oh ok”.

”let’s get you cleaned up” Mickey says as he picks yev up.”Almost time for night night?”Yev asked.Ian cleans up and watched Mickey and Yevgeny go to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

******

  
”Night baby”Ian says as he kisses his head.Then he looks at Mickey who was waiting at the door.”I will be in the kitchen”Ian says as he leaves.”Ok”.

”Hey little man mama said you can stay tomorrow too”.Yevgeny eyes widen “Really”Mickey smiles,”yup so we will have to figure out what to do tomorrow”.Mickey kisses Yev and goes to turn off the light “night buddy”then he closes the door.

Mickey went to the kitchen to meet Ian there.”What are you doing?”Mickey says as he leans on the counter.

”Oh just cleaning then I’m gonna get ready for bed.” Ian says as he finishes washing dishes, then turns to Mickey. “So-I” He was cut off by Ian picking him up and putting him on the counter and making out with him. “No more talking” Ian says as he wraps his arms around him “I can work with that” Mickey says as he wraps his legs around Ian.

“What do you say we take this to the room?” “I would love that”Mickey says with a big smile on his face.

”Wait what about Yevgeny”Mickey says.

”Oh yeah”   
  
“I will see if he is asleep and then we will just have to be quiet”

”Ok”

******

Yevgeny was asleep so Mickey and Ian go to the room.

Ian takes off Mickey’s shirt as Mickey is trying to take off Ian’s pants.

They get there clothes off (It took awhile because the room was dark so that way Yevgeny didn’t see the light and think they where awake) So things start to get hot and heavy.

Mickey is laying on his back and Ian is on top of him,naked. (With the blanket covering Ian’s back)

Ian starts kissing Mickey neck getting ready.

“Ian..please...”Ian lets out a little laugh “ sure thing” He says as he pushed in.Mickey let’s out a moan “Ssshh..Mick...quite” Ian had a hard time speaking.

Ian pushes harder and faster each time making Mickey moan quietly.

“Baby I’m...so...close” Ian holds Mickey close.

“Me..too” Mickey says as he digs his nails in Ian’s back. “ fuck..I’m gonna...cumm”.

Mickey came in between there stomach, Ian too.

“It’s hard being quiet with you” Ian says then giving Mickey a kiss. “Tell me about it” He says with a big smile on his face.

There eyes just meet and they can just see the love they have for each other and there lips are connected again all tongue and love.

“You ready for round two?” Ian asked.

“Ian we been doing this since we where teens of course I’m ready” Ian smiles, being reminded of when they where younger.

Ian starts stroking Mickey, as Mickey does the same to him.

As Ian was about to stick it in the door opens and he quickly collapsed on Mickey.

“Hey daddy” Yevgeny says as he goes to the edge of the bed a grabs his teddy bear.

“What you doing” Ian asked, you can obviously tell he was nervous because Yevgeny was so close to the bed.

“I was just getting my teddy” He said as he walked to the door.

Ian and Mickey let out a sigh of relief at the same time.

Then Yevgeny walked back in and Mickey and Ian freeze “can I sleep with you guys” They look at each other then Mickey breaks the silence “sure”Ian hit Mickey’s arm. “What!?”   
“Look in between are stomach” Mickey just looked around trying to think. “Ok bud you need a pillow from your room ok?.”

Yevgeny went straight to his room and as soon as he passed the door Mickey and Ian got to cleaning.

“Here is your boxers hand me a shirt or something” There boxers where on but there stomach still was not.

“Shit...he is gonna see!!” “Then...umm..Yev you are going to need a blanket too”

“ok” 

As they got cleaned up Yevgeny was back and they all lay down.Ian the big spoon of course then Mickey and then Yevgeny.

******

**Author's Note:**

> So umm I got a little lazy  
> If it goes well then maybe I will finish it.


End file.
